My Life
by Kichy-chan
Summary: this is a story BASED!on InuYasha and has some of the characters.the focues of the story are my characters and what happens to me Kikany if i were a demon and this was my life.i don't own any InuYasha character!miss takahashi dose and we love her for it!


My Life

Part 1

My Parents and Brothers

Hey I'm Kikany Hikaru and this is the story of my life so far.

My story starts with a man and a woman who loved eachother so completly and who had seen and would continue to see terrible hardships due to the fact that they were not what most people considerd "normal". The man was a mixture of _kitsune_,"fox", _youkai_,"demon", and fallen angel, the woman was a combination of celestial maiden, and japanses pristess.

They were both from japan and they lived in very different worlds.

The woman's name was Sakura, and the man's name was Takure.

Takure lived in a world where he was a prince and was treated with respect, he was loved by all, his _hahaue_,"mother", doted on him and his _chichiue_,"father", beamed with pride for his only son.

Sakura on the other hand was not as fortunate, she came from a world where she was feared and hated, she was an orphan and longed to have a family of her own.

Takure was handsome and kind, Sakura was beautiful and shy, when Takure was 18 and Sakura 17 they had a chance meeting and fell in love, but at this time Takure was betrothed to another _youkai_, a female _inu_,"dog", and was heartbroken that he could not marie Sakura, but with in a few months Takure's wife was with child, and 6 months later Takure's first son was born, he named his son "Ryomaru", Takure was greatful to his wife for bearing him his "Ryo" and he did care for her but they didn't love eachother for their hearts belonged to others, Takure's heart still belonged to Sakura.

After Ryomaru had been weaned Takure's wife became deathly ill and passed away after 3 months of pain. Takure was sad and grieved for his son's_ hahaue _but he was also glad because she was no longer in pain. When the proper amount of time had passed Takure went in search of Sakura. When he found her she was deing from lack of food and water. Takure brought her home and nursed her back to health.

When Sakura finely awoke she found herself in a wounderful room with the outside doors open to a beautiful privet garden, after a few minutes Sakura heared a child's laughter, it made her heart fill with joy at the thought that there were childern here, the sound was that of a happy young boy having fun some where in the apparently large house, as she turned her head towards the sound one of the doors to the inside of the house opened and one of the most beautiful little boys(she geussed him to be around 3 or 4 years of age) she had ever seen came running in being chased by the most gorges man she had and would ever see.

Takure stopped chasing Ryomaru and just stared at Sakura, if she had been beautiful when she was passed out she was deadly gorges when she was awake!! Ryomaru, oblivious to what was passing between the groun-ups, ran ,laughing, strait at Sakura and jumped in to her arms causing her to fall over and start laughing to.

When Sakura was fully recovered Takure gave her a choice, she could ether leave and go back to the world that would try and kill her or she could stay and live with himself and Ryomaru as wife and _hahaue_, she chose the later.

A few months after she married Takure, Sakura became pergnent with twins, Takure was extatic but also warry for demon twins are very rare because when being born one or both of the twins can die and the _hahaue_ can also die , the only way both of the twins could servive was if the _hahaue_ gave up her own life for that of her childern or child, Ryomaru was also extatic, thinking that he would ave two little sisters.

6 months later the twins were born, the first was a little boy, Ryomaru was not impresed to say the lest, his birth went smoothly, the second was a little girl, Ryomaru atomaticaly loved her, there were complications with her birth, in exchaneg for her life Sakura gave up her own to save her child, when Takure learned of his loves death it destroyed him, the only thing that kept him for taking his own life was that fact that he knew the only way to have both of his tiwns survive was that she chose that they live and that she lived long enough to hold and name her children.

_Kitsune_ _youkai_ live for two years after their only love dies.

Takura never blamed his little girl for her hahaue's death he couldn't he loved his little girl too much, and it didn't help that the were the spiting image of their _hahaue_, but it hurt non-the-less.

Ryomaru was also grieving over losing his new _hahaue_ and he too never blamed his little sister for their _hahaue_'s death, when their _chichiue_ died Ryomaru was left to take care of not only the twins but the entire household. Ryomaru and the twins were left to help each other grieve and eventhough Ryomaru and his little brother never liked each other they bared each others exsistance all for their sister's sake. Ryomaru raised the twins untill they were 5, for that's when the war broke out destroying their home and seperateing the small family. Ryomaru was 10 when this happened and was 7 when their _chichiue _died and was 5 when the tiwins were born.

Sakura died just after her 21 birthday and Takure died just after his 26, Sakura and Takure died exceptionally for celestial maidens and _youkai_, even though Takure was only a _hanyou_,"half-demon", and and Sakura was half celestial maiden, celestial beings and _youkai_ live for hundreds sometimes thousands of years.

I don't know what happened to Ryomaru or his little brother after the war because i wasn't with them, the little boy of the twins was named "KitsuYasha" and the little girl was named "Kikany". Yah that's right, I was that little girl and i was the child my _hahaue_ gave her life for so she could save me just so i could have a terrible life, so far. And don't get me wrong I'm not saying that I'm ungreatful it's the complete opposite!! You have no idea just HOW greatful I am that _hahaue_ saved me, I'm just saying that we're just getting started on what has happened in my life. And don't worry I'll tell you my hole stroy the next time we meet. So untill then I'll leave you with something to think on. What would you do if you lost one or both of your parents, and you had the chance to talk with them about anything and everything, but it would cost someone their life. Would you thake that chance? So long, for now.

L O V E

Kikany

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so? what do you guys think? not bad for my frist fic or no? please tell me if you like it or not 'cause i'm not sure if i'll continue with this or not.

so please r.r. and you'll get cookcies!!!!XD


End file.
